Better In Time
by ShelbyLehnsherr
Summary: *Complete!* Gambit has feelings for someone completely unexpected. Logan. He can't seem to accept the rejection he gets time after time, but after it gets out of control, Gambit's world begins to fall apart. *SLASH* *LOGAN/REMY*
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Better In Time (based off of the song by Leona Lewis)

**Genre: **Drama/Suspense/Romance/Angst

**Marvel: **X-Men (90's Animated Cartoon Series based)

**Pairing: **Logan (Wolverine) x Remy Lebeau (Gambit)

**Warnings: **Slash, Angst, Violence, Language, Alcohol/Drug use, eventual Fluff

**Overall Story Rating: **Mature (but there is no graphic sex, just fluff)

**Author's Notes: **I thought of this story idea last night and jotted it down in my handy-dandy plot notebook. I am really in the mood to be writing Marvel fan fictions, so some of my anime fan fictions might end up going on hiatus. I know I haven't updated Not Our Farewell in a long while, but don't worry, I have not forgotten about it. I will update as soon as possible, because I have already started on the next chapter for it. I was trying to cook up several plots for this couple, and I came up with one, and it kind of went in the same direction as this one is going to go, except the other fan fiction would have been based on X-Men Evolution. Personally, I like the 90's cartoon better, but X-Men Evolution was pretty good too! I want to start watching that new series Wolverine and The X-Men. I've heard nothing about good stuff about that show. And since Wolverine is my favorite character, what could be better than watching a show that has your favorite characters name in the TITLE. I saw some of the animation on several different websites and I am eager to watch it. I just need to find some times over here. Anyways, there is going to be quite a few chapters to this story and hopefully putting suspense as one of the genre's won't be for nothing. I feed off of angst stories and this one is no exception. I want to go ahead and warn everyone beforehand that I am not all that great with the first chapter on any of my stories. They tend to be quite short, and as I said many times before, I will try and make it as long as I possibly can. Feedback would be appreciated and if you are to leave feedback, please, no flames. I hate receiving them and I know no one likes them. Well, enough of my bantering. Thank you in advance for reading! Enjoy!

**Better In Time - Chapter One **

**---**

It wasn't exactly a normal day in the Xavier mansion. All of the mutants enrolled in the school were contained inside since it wasn't a day that anyone would really want to go out anyway. Dark clouds carpeted the gloomy sky while the rain seemed to drizzle endlessly throughout the morning and working it's way into the afternoon. The streets have been quiet for the past few weeks. Other mutants roamed peacefully through the streets, some able to blend in with the humans, completely undetected, while others stayed inside or underground, where they figured no one would be able to harm them. And that's just how some mutants wanted it, to stay in seclusion while others wanted to live in peace, and wanted to do just that on the surface.

The fact that 'villains' weren't stalking around the city, thinking of any possible way to cause a disturbance; was what made today, like others, not normal. Sure enough, they haven't retreated and the X-Men were confident that they would strike again sooner or later, but either way, they were prepared. Meanwhile, the team sat in the lounge (or game room, if you will), trying to find something to keep them occupied. Logan and Jubilee were at the pool table, Logan teaching her the correct way to play. Rogue and Storm were sitting on one of the two couches, eyeing the television while occasionally glancing over at one another to continue their mindless banter. Jean and Scott were over in front of the dart board, every time Jean got a remotely good score, she would laugh and Scott would praise her for a brief moment, and of course, as they usually did, shared a kiss every now and again.

Remy was sitting on the arm of the couch, a few feet away from the two women currently occupying it. He wasn't particularly interested in doing much of anything. The Danger Room was becoming a bore for the day. He'd watched plenty of television, and if he had another smoke, he would surely run out of cigarette's by the end of the day. His eyes were currently fixated on the two playing pool.

But mainly Logan.

Remy's mind had been clouded for weeks now with thoughts of nothing but this mutant and this mutant only. When he first arrived at the mansion, it was true that he had fallen hard for Rogue and thought he would be able to deal with the fact that he couldn't touch her in order to be with her. After a while, the realization hit him like a bullet to the head that he needed some kind of contact from another human being and eventually his feelings faded. He knew Rogue had some extra baggage from her former boyfriend and Remy didn't want to feel like a replacement.

Since he had given up, another mutant entered the picture, and it was odd, because he thought he would never be into men. But there was something about Logan that was just irresistible, and it was something Remy was craving. Could it have been what looked to be silky locks on top of that spiky head? The chest hair that you could barely see with Logan wearing the white tank top and plaid button up shirt? Those piercing, yet beautiful eyes? The fact that he acted so much like an animal it was almost a turn on?

Remy shook his head at the thought, crossing his arms and continuing to watch the two play pool. It was ALL of those things. He clutched the material of his jacket. Most of him wanted Logan to know, but he knew as well as anyone else that Logan was very traditional and wherever he went, women were all over him, though, a good part of that was that most ended up getting their invitation to take him back to their place declined.

"I got one!" Jubilee shouted happily when she got one of the balls into the pockets of the table. Logan chuckled and removed the ball, replacing the triangle back on the table. "One is a start." he answered gruffly and Jubilee set her pool stick down on the table. "Wanna get in on this, Cajun?" Logan asked, turning to the auburn haired man.

Remy was almost taken aback by the question, as if he had just been insulted. It was probably because he had this strange thing come over him when Logan spoke to him. But he nodded and laughed dryly, standing up and making his way over. "Logan thinks he can beat Remy?"

"Knows." Logan used the chalk on his own pool stick before removing the triangle.

Remy took hold of the one that Jubilee had abandoned and used the chalk over on his side. "We will see then, mon ami." he smirked.

Logan leant down, taking the initiative to be the first to shoot. He positioned the tip of the pool stick at the cue ball and then aimed in just the right way to send all of the balls in different directions when it struck them. Four of them made their way into the pockets and Logan smirked with triumph even though it was only the beginning of the game.

Within moments, the game was over. It's either Logan was just incredibly skilled at this bar room game, or just Remy didn't care whether or not he won or lost. He realized soon that he was distracted, and it was by the man he engaged in this game with. Remy had only shot three of the balls into the pockets while Logan got the remaining twelve. The arrogant mutant looked particularly smug by the time the game ended. "Like I said, knows." Remy watched in silence as Logan left the room, cracking his knuckles just for show on the way out.

Remy sighed and dropped his pool stick down on the tabletop, leaning against it and watching as the rest of the team disappeared from the room like flies. The only one that remained was Rogue. Rogue chuckled. "You seem distracted darlin`. You're usually so good at that." She smiled and walked closer to him, but not too close, of course. "Thinkin` about Logan again, I am guessing." She winked and Remy's eyes widened, looking at her. "I don't know what yer` talkin` about.." he said and looked down at the ground.

Rogue laughed and patted his shoulder with her gloved hand. "No need to lie suga`. It's incredibly easy to tell. I'm surprised myself that Logan hasn't already figured it out." She was clearly okay that things didn't exactly work out between her and Remy, or else she wouldn't be as calm and collected as she was being with this situation. But she vowed that she would look out for him, because if Remy wasn't able to be happy with her, then she was going to be sure he found happiness with someone else, no matter who it was, and this was no exception.

Remy blushed lightly and pushed himself away from the pool table, slipping his hands into his pockets. "An` he won't figure it out." he said and walked out of the room, leaving Rogue behind in the lounge on her own.

If Logan ever found out he felt this way, he didn't know if he would be able to live it down.

-End of Chapter One-


	2. Chapter 2

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen, I guess. Maybe the use of some minor language and a bit of drinking from Logan. What else is new? (lol)

**Author's Notes: **Well, there really isn't much to say about this chapter. I guess it's being uploaded pretty fast. Hehe. I am pleased with the views this got and the review(s) it got. I hope it gets more as everything is updated. I finished outlining this story in school today and it is going to be about ten chapters. I can never seem to escape that ten chapter range. Almost every one of my stories that I want to write out has ten chapters. I try to make them longer and then I just am lost on what to make happen. And yes, the character of Gambit might seem a bit OOC at times, but you know, and angst and a love story has a bit of a toll on our lovely Gambit. I do it for the entertainment of those that actually read this story. Don't worry, more interesting stuff will surely happen. I was contemplating between two scenarios while I was outlining…and I ended up having to choose the easy route rather than the hard more angst-y one…since it would have been repetitive if I picked the hard route. _ Well, that's enough from me. I do hope those that read enjoy this chapter. No flames. Feedback would be appreciated (but only positive feedback). ENJOY.

**Better In Time - Chapter Two**

---

Remy walked slowly down the hall, both hands still shoved in his pockets. So Rogue knew. Remy was perplexed at how she had managed to figure it out without asking him directly, because he did try to remain as inconspicuous as he was able to with his personal 'obsession' with the arrogant mutant. He wasn't particularly afraid of her telling him, because she was one of those in the world that could keep a secret. Or so he had hoped.

Remy sighed softly, turning around the corner and into the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he saw who was there.

Logan.

And of all people, it had to be Logan.

He was working on his finishing his sandwich and downing a beer, which was already two thirds of the way gone within the last five minutes Remy had seen him. Logan looked up from reading the morning paper someone had left out on the countertop, swallowing the bread and turkey he had in his mouth. "`ey gumbo." he said simply, looking back down to the paper and flipping the page idly. He didn't bother to read anything that didn't catch his eye. Though the weather portion amused him since even the weathermen couldn't report the weather correctly, since Storm was around.

Remy opened the fridge and reached inside, grabbing a bottle of water for now. He would skip the beer, but a smoke didn't sound too bad. He was quite tense, and sucking on that cancer stick would certainly loosen him up a bit. "Logan…" he responded softly, not trusting his voice to speak to Logan without seeming to eager and quite frankly 'excited' to hear the other male actually talking to him yet again. They were good friends and talked all the time, but the feelings are different now.

"Usually `yer good at pool." Logan pointed out, taking another bite into his half eaten sandwich, not looking up from the paper. Everyone seemed to notice that Remy was a bit off, even Logan…

And that scared him.

"Oui. Remy jus' a bit tired is all." He said, his voice barely audible. "`n't get much sleep las' night." That was a lie. He wasn't tired. He was feeling quite awake actually.

Logan stared at an article, seemingly uninterested with what Remy just said. "Why don' ya join Cyke and I tonight at the bar? I'm sure `few drinks will wake ya up." And speaking of drinking, Logan reached for his beer bottle and downed the last of it, tossing the bottle into a nearby trashcan, it making a loud thunk as it hit the bottom.

"Non. Do quite the opposite mon ami." Remy said, referring to how if he drank too much, all he would want to do is sleep. "`Course you dun know `bout that." NOW, he was referring to Logan's high tolerance for alcohol. He could down any amount and never get drunk. His healing abilities worked this way as well as in literal terms.

Logan finished off his sandwich and folded the paper back up (not neatly, I might add) and left it where he found it, allowing his napkin to join the bottle in the trashcan. "Ain` no fun for me then." he smirked and wiped his hands on his pants, getting rid of any excess crumbs.

"Nothin' fun `bout a hangover, cher." Remy retorted and opened his bottled water. Remy has had plenty of them before…surely he knew what it was like, and it wasn't fun…but nonetheless, in his and Logan's sense, the drinking was still worth it. Their habits like drinking and smoking were quite unhealthy, and Remy shouldn't be doing it. Logan can do what he wants. Remember the healing factor? "Remy still join for drinks." he finished, taking a long sip of his water.

"We leavin' at nine." Logan stated after a few moments. "Probably won' be back 'til late. Hope ya don' got any plans."

Remy shook his head lightly. "Non. Remy got nothin' to do." Anyone would have been able to guess that. Things around the city have been so boring. "Remy almost wishin` something would appen` round `ere."

Logan smirked softly, then gave a dry chuckle. "I don` mind the quiet, but I could use a workout." he grabbed another bottle of beer from the fridge and held it at his side, going to take this up to his room.

"Thouh' we were gonna go drinkin' later. Ya already startin', gonna be well `head of us by tonight." Remy told him in his strong Cajun accent, a bit of an amused tint in his voice. He was amazing at how well he fairing with keeping a cool composure and actually making conversation without seeming the least bit suspicious.

Logan paused a moment, then smirked as he did a few moments prior. "I don' have a limit, kid. I'm gonna go upstairs and have a smoke," he gestured to the beer as well. "Remember…nine. If ya late, we leave without ya." he turned and walked out of the room, beer in hand.

Remy watched him go as he did before in the lounge, leaning against the counter and taking a long swig of his water. It was almost a relief Logan was gone. At least tonight if he ended up drunk he would have an excuse to why he might say anything remotely stupid, whereas now, he had nothing to back him up in case his slipped. The fact that Scott was going as well as a bit of a relief, since he wouldn't dare slip up (if he was completely or somewhat sober) if he was around. Since it was just the three of them, they were going to have to make conversation with one another somehow. The trio had gone on these nightly trips to the bar before, once every so often, especially since the 'lack of devastation wave' hit the town.

However, Remy was looking forward to the night ahead.

-End of Chapter Two-


	3. Chapter 3

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen. I suppose. There is some drinking, and smoking and some language.

**Author's Notes: **I rewrote out this entire outline (aside from chapters one and two) and it's not going to be ten…its going to be twelve chapters. I know, I ONLY added two chapters, but still, I got out of that ten chapter range. I printed out and brought this story to school and a few people read it and liked it and wanted to read more. So I am writing some more of this story all the while trying to think up some more X-Men stories. Feel free to comment, but only giving positive feedback. Enjoy! Thank you!

**Better In Time - Chapter Three **

**---**

It was nearly nine-thirty when Logan's Jeep, Scott's Corvette, and Remy's Harley pulled up to the bar. It was a small little tavern, some of the bulbs in the sign blown out and bottles and trash scattered aimlessly around on the ground. The lights coming from inside the tavern reflected off of the several puddles on the ground; thankfully it stopped raining. The trio advanced their way into the tavern, smoke filling their nostrils as soon as they opened the door. There were a few guys sitting around the bar, a couple playing pool, and a man and woman that looked far too elegant for this place were situated at a booth in the corner, the light overhead just barely able to illuminate the table.

The television was turned onto sports; football, which none of the men particularly cared about watching. It gave off a dull light, and the same for the sound, which barely erupted from the speakers. The bartender was currently busy cleaning a glass with a tattered rag. It seemed that every time they came in here, that was all he was ever doing. All of the other men that were here (except for that man in the corner booth with what they guessed to be his wife) had wiry beards and faded tattoos with black leather or jean jackets that were incredibly worn. They all reeked of smoke and alcohol, guaranteed that half of them were so drunk they couldn't even keep their head up.

The trio fit in quite well here, only because no one could tell they were mutants. They never used their mutant powers unless absolutely needed. During all hours of the day that they were out, they tried to remain as inconspicuous as possible. They didn't need to draw anymore unnecessary attention to themselves. They all took a seat on one of the five available barstools. The bartender grunted as he put down the glass. "What'll it be?"

Scott was the first to speak. "Just a ginger ale for me will be fine." He said, earning him a look from the other two, as well as the bartender. "I promised Jean I wouldn't drink."

Logan smirked and shook his head a bit. "Wuss." Scott glared. "I'll have a beer."

Remy finally spoke up after those two were finished. "Make 'dat two beers." he said, folding his arms on the counter.

The bartender gave a light nod before turning around and taking two of the beers, removing the caps and pouring a glass of ginger ale for Scott, as requested. As soon as Logan's beer was in front of him, he downed about half, keeping it in his hand while he glanced over to the television. "Nothin` else on bub?" he asked, gesturing to the device.

The bartender shook his head a bit, going back to polishing the same glass as before. "Not that I have seen. Feel free to skim through the channels if you want." he pointed to the remote on the counter.

"I think I'll pass on that…" Logan mumbled. "Anyone up fer some pool? Cajun? Wanna try and beat me like ya did last time?" His tone was sarcastic, clearly.

Remy gave a dry chuckle, taking a short swig of his beer before he plopped it down on the bar. "Only if yer sure, mon ami. I wouldn't wan` to embarrass you." He was doing well in keeping any suspicion low.

"I think that might've been yer motive last time, gumbo." Logan finished off his beer and motioned for another. He was going to be doing this all night. "I'm jus' hopin' ya can give me a better game this time `round. Otherwise it wouldn't be no fun." He stood up from his barstool, as did Remy. Scott just focused his attention on the television for the moment, carrying on a casual conversation with the bartender to keep himself occupied.

Remy picked up one of the pool cues and Logan soon followed his actions. Once the game was prepared, Remy took the first shot this time, instead of Logan, as it was before. The first shot was made, and even Remy himself was surprised that he managed to get three in. He was definitely higher on his game than last time. Logan quirked a brow and leant down to take his own shot.

The game continued for another ten minutes, and there was only one ball on the table (not including the cue ball). Logan leant down, aiming very carefully to get this one in. They each had seven, and this would determine the winner. Remy watched, and then glanced behind Logan, where a man stood, leaning against the wall. It was obvious this guy was staring at…Logan's rear. A twinge of jealousy struck Remy…hard. "Mon ami, I think that one checkin` you out right dere'." He figured he might as well go ahead and point it out…partially to see Logan's reaction.

Logan glanced over his shoulder briefly and chuckled lightly, then smirking. "Too bad I'm not into guys." he mumbled. He took his shot and the cue ball tapped the other one lightly, only sending it a few inches across the table. Logan growled, narrowing his eyes, standing up straight. "Damn it."

Remy's heart sank at the others words. He felt like his knees were going to buckle underneath him. He felt like his heart wanted to stop. He felt like…he wanted to cry. He was very much in love with Logan and no one would ever be able to realize just how much his words hurt. Remy leant down to take his shot, his hands trembling slightly, and of course, Logan didn't notice this. He went to make the shot, but the cue ball didn't even strike the remaining ball on the table. Remy was beginning to blow his cover.

Logan chuckled and leant down. "I think this game is in the bag, bub…" he spoke and aimed…then shot. The cue ball hit the other one and knocked it into the pocket, declaring Logan yet again---the winner. "When ya feel ya can beat me, feel free to ask to play `gin." He walked back over to the bar and sat down, leaving Remy behind for a few moments before Remy joined him at the bar. Logan started on the new beer that was sitting in front of him.

"Want another?" The bartender asked Remy, standing in front of him.

"Non." Remy started. "Gin and tonic…" he said.

Logan looked at him surprisingly, then went back to his own beer.

The bartender placed a glass in front of Remy, and Remy immediately picked it up and took a long swig of it. Whenever Remy got depressed, he went right for the alcohol. Good thing no one else knew that but him.

Within twenty minutes, Remy was completely wasted. His vision was blurry and his judgment was extremely poor, from what the other two mutants could see. Remy, like the other men in the bar aside from Logan and Scott, could barely hold his head up. His eyes were glazed over and he was trembling. His hand could barely keep a hold of the glass in front of him. His throat was burning and he knew if he stood up, he would probably just collapse. He had been drunk many times before to already know what to expect.

Logan and Scott glanced over to the Cajun. "I think we should get him home. Any more drinks he'll end up in the hospital." There were about twelve shot glasses sitting out in front of Remy.

Logan nodded lightly in agreement, finishing off his fifth beer before setting down the tab and grabbing Remy's arm. "Come on. Gotta go home now."

"Pas, je ne veux pas à. Laissez-moi ici."* Remy said, shoving him away, falling a bit out of his seat as he did so.

Logan didn't know what Remy just said, but he didn't stop with his actions. He ended up having to do this the hard way. He picked Remy up and slung him up over his shoulder, carrying him out to his Jeep. "I'm gonna leave his bike here overnight…I'll come get it in the morning." he mumbled to himself and put Remy in the backseat of his car, hopping into the drivers seat. Scott followed them both out of the bar and got into his own car, following behind them back to the mansion.

-End of Chapter Three-

Side Note: What Remy said in French means "No, I do not want to. Leave me here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen, I suppose. Might involve some language.

**Author's Notes: **It's been a while since I updated this story. This is going to be one of the many stories I update. I do appreciate the amount of views this story has gotten thus far, as well as alerts. I have many Marvel stories I would like to start, as well as Soul Caliber and DC stories. I do also have some anime stories I need to update, and some I actually have outlined and might start…eventually. Anyways…here is Chapter Four. I hope you enjoy, and reviews (positive ones) would be appreciated. Thank you!

**Better In Time - Chapter Four**

**---**

The drive home was rather uneventful. The Cajun had passed out, and Logan supposed he could thank the alcohol coursing through his system for that. If Logan hadn't taken Remy home, he would have received too many lectures to count on how 'they have to look out for each other', because sure enough, Remy wouldn't have returned home until he sobered up or until someone went back and picked him up. By that time, he would have retained bruises and cuts, knowing Remy would have managed to say something stupid when the bartender asked him to head on home, or maybe tried to pick a fight with some of the other men in the bar.

Logan had to turn up the radio to drown out the sound of Remy's snoring. After a while of listening to it, he realized he would much prefer the sound of some unceasing screams from one of those metal songs, which was all that seemed to play during this hour of the night. Or perhaps not, he was just too lazy to change the station. He reached into the glove compartment and pulled the last cigar out of the bundle he had bought a couple days earlier and lit it, holding it professionally between two fingers, while using his other hand to drive, exceeding the speed limit by 15mph. Not that he cared. No cops were ever out this time of night, because none of them could care less about patrolling the streets past a certain time.

Logan slowed his speed once he approached the mansion, turning onto the property and driving slowly around the circular driveway into the spacious garage. Scott followed close behind, parking a couple meters next to him. They turned off their cars in unison and Logan was back to hearing Remy snore. Logan grumbled something in inaudible under his breath and got out of the Jeep, walking to the back of the car, unbuckling the seatbelt from Remy and picking him up out of the car like a parent would their toddler. He slung Remy over his shoulder, keeping a hold of him with one hand and the other occupying his cigar as he made his way into the house.

It was dark, as could be easily suspected. Logan and Scott knew of no one that stayed up past midnight here, and it was past two in the morning. No one needed to worry about Logan, Scott and Remy returning home at a particular time because they knew exactly where they were going and could easily take care of themselves. Though, tonight they patrolled into the house about an hour later than usual. It was most likely because Remy decided to get completely and utterly wasted and it took a bit of persuasion to even convince him to come back with Logan and Scott.

"Logan? Scott? What happened to Remy?"

It was a voice that both of the men were surprised to hear this early in the morning. Ororo. And Jean was with her too. They obviously had camped out in the living room until the trio returned home. They were both in their pajamas and their eyelids were lowered, showing just how tired they were. Scott walked over to his wife and gave her a gentle hug while Logan stood in the archway. "Bub drank too much." He stated simply and gestured to the man on his shoulder, taking a long drag of his cigarette. "Refused to leave, but I insisted." He smirked and walked over to the couch, tossing Remy onto it, knowing he wouldn't wake up with how much alcohol was keeping him grounded in unconsciousness. "I'm goin' to bed." he said, not looking for a response as he walked out of the living room and heading upstairs.

Ororo walked over to the couch and brushed some of Remy's auburn locks from his eyes before covering him in a blanket. Scott and Jean had long since departed to their room. Ororo watched Remy for a moment before turning and heading back to her own bedroom with intentions of getting at least a few hours of sleep.

--

"Nnn…"

Remy's eyes fluttered open, only to close again, not quite ready for that burst of sunlight through the open window. His head was throbbing with unbelievable pain, but it wasn't like he hadn't ever been drunk before, so he wasn't really caring for the consequences when he had decided to drink as much as he did. After a few long moments passed he managed to get himself up off the couch, a wave of nausea hitting him like a truck. He growled and brought a hand up to his head and rubbed his temple, trying to ebb it away.

After he felt coordinated enough to walk, he advanced towards the dining room, where the rest of the X-Men were residing. "Look who crawled outta bed." Rouge commented and chuckled. It was only eleven, but he supposed she was commenting on how he usually was up and about around eight. All of the X-Men were currently seated and eating their breakfast. Remy was thinking about passing on eating, knowing it would all just come back up with how crappy he felt. The food looked completely unappetizing, thanks to his current state.

"Remy would much rather be sleepin', cher." Remy said back and shook his head, taking a seat, from across, you guessed it, Logan. Of course, Remy didn't even realize this until Logan spoke up. "I can imagine. With how much ya drank, I'm surprised that yer hangover isn't keeping ya condemned to yer bedroom." He took a rather large bite of his pancakes, looking down at his plate, not needing to look at Remy to speak to him.

"Remy's surprised `dat he isn't up dere' mon ami." The Cajun said back and held back his gag reflex when he smelt the eggs that were just put down on the table in front of him. "But Remy not feelin' breakfast `dis morning." He rubbed his eyes. "I jus' thinking that I will go `n get my…" He couldn't even think with how disoriented he was.

"Ya mean yer motorcycle?" Logan asked and took a drink of his water. "Already got it. Here's yer keys." he tossed them across the table and Remy just barely caught them. "Figured ya'd be too shitfaced to even leave the house." He downed the rest of his water, then stood up. "Yer welcome." With that, Logan left the dining room, leaving behind an astonished Remy. Rogue cast a glance in his direction and smiled. "Want some breakfast?" she asked.

Remy shook his head and covered his mouth, quickly making his way out of the room.

-End of Chapter Four-


	5. Chapter 5

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen, I guess. There is nothing really to warn everyone about except for some language.

**Author's Notes: **It's been weeks since I have updated this story, simply because I have been more focused on my anime stories, rather than my Marvel stories. I have been preoccupied with those and drawing and stuff. So I figured I will go ahead and get on with my Marvel stories a bit. I apologize for the long wait this has been. I appreciate all of the reviews I gotten on this story, as well as alerts, AND the views. Thank you so much for all of that. Keep the positive feedback coming! And I will go ahead and apologize in advance if the next chapter is just as slow, for those that have visited my profile, you know I am working on lots of different stories at the same time. I have nothing else to say, so enjoy!

**Better In Time - Chapter Five**

**--**

Remy knew exactly what a hangover was like. But to him, it was the night he got drunk that mattered most to him. All of the other times he had gone to the bar with Logan and Scott he had managed to keep his alcohol intake under control to where it didn't get out of hand. He had never had to have someone take him home, but never in a million years did he think that it was going to be Logan.

It all depended on the situation he was in that allowed him to drink a certain amount. If something really good happened to him, Remy wouldn't mind downing a dozen shots. If something really bad happened to him, he wouldn't mind downing two dozen shots. It was rare good things did occur, so the more depressing things took place more often. But there was now two of the heart-wrenching events that were significant in the mutants life. One of them being the day where he and Rogue knew that they would never be able to be together. It would have never worked because of the mutant powers the Rogue possessed. She knew he would have never been happy with her, and Remy realized that he needed actual contact more than he first thought.

And since he got an indirect rejection from Logan just the night before. Remy wasn't sure which one topped on his list of shittiest letdown he's ever been involved in. He'd remembered the night after he came home from the bar after the incident with Rogue. The first person he had seen when he'd come downstairs for a drink, surprisingly nonalcoholic, was Logan. He didn't know if something came over him like the men back then who supposedly married the first woman they saw on a specific day.

Luckily, Rogue and him remained good friends and she was more of like an older sister that looked out for her younger brother. Rogue's main goal in life was to make sure Remy was happy, because he was a great guy and deserved nothing but the best. And if Logan was what he fancied, then she was going to do her best in being sure they ended up together. Rogue wasn't entirely sure if Logan was really the one that would be able to make him happy, but Remy sure thought so and she wasn't going to deny his opinion. She was going to work with it.

"I'll check on ya later suga`."

Yes, Rogue had been in and out of Remy's room all day long offering him food, but he denied every proposition to have something. The only thing at his bedside was a pack of cigarettes and a glass of water. An occasional cigarette helped the headache some, but it didn't take too long before it came back. Remy knew he could just drink some more, not really in the mood to do much else, and that would just make him feel one hundred percent better and more. He already felt like crap, so Remy didn't know what difference it would have made to chug a few more bottles of beer.

Remy grunted lightly, covering his eyes with one hand, rubbing his temples slowly so as to try and help soothe the headache that never seemed to go away no matter what he did. Rogue turned and walked out of the room, leaving the door ajar. She would be back in about an hour or so to ask the usual. Did he feel well enough to eat anything? Does he need anything more than what she has already provided? She felt someone obligated to ask even though she already knew the answer beforehand.

Rogue supposed Remy was thankful that there wasn't much activity around the mansion today. She didn't think his head could take it. She knew that Remy never really tended to get out of control with alcohol. He usually was always in moderation and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something had obviously happened the night before that made Remy upset. He was fine before he left. It was only him, Scott, and Logan out at the bar. Remy has a huge crush on Logan, so now anything he really said or did could get Remy down in the dumps. She had narrowed it down. Something happened last night and it had to deal with Logan.

She just then unconsciously realized that she now stood just outside of Logan's door, which was located just down the hall from Remy's own. His door was shut, but Rogue could smell the strong scent of bourbon and cigarette smoke radiating from the crack under the door. She waited a moment before lifting her hand and knocking on the door loud enough for the mutant inside to hear.

A grunt. "Who is it?"

"It's me." Rogue spoke up as soon as the question was asked. Logan knew just who the 'me' was.

"Hn. Come in."

She sighed and braced herself for the almost overwhelming scent of nicotine that would hit her as soon as she opened the door. Resting her hand on the knob, she turned it and walked inside, seeing the burly man sitting on the edge of the bed, a cigar between his lips and a clearly rated R movie playing on the television. Logan had enough decency to turn it off upon her walking inside, knowing she probably wouldn't want to see any of that. "What do ya want?" he asked, almost impatiently, like he was eager to get back to the movie even though that wasn't the case.

"Do I have to have a reason to stop by?" Rogue smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ya do if yer just gonna end up wastin' my time." Logan said back and took a long drag of the cigar.

Yes, Logan was always this pleasant.

"I just wanted to talk."

"`Bout what?"

"Nothing in particular. I just feel we don't talk as much as we used to," Perhaps that wasn't the best way to start. It was true that they used to talk a lot when they had both first come to the academy, and now it seemed like every other day they saw each other. So maybe it was a better start then she was giving herself credit for.

"Ya pick a topic then." Logan responded gruffly, standing up now and walking over to the sliding glass door that led out onto a balcony. He opened it a crack, actually getting some fresh air in the room. Thank God. Of course he probably wasn't doing this for her sake. He was most likely doing this out of habit, so he could get another round of cigars going and fill the room with more of the disgusting incense.

"Okay," Rogue said and rocked back and forth on her heels. She was a bit at a loss of exactly how to start off the conversation, but she somehow had to lead up to Remy without seeming the least bit suspicious or give too much away. "Well what did you do at the bar last night?"

"That's a pretty dumb question considering there is not much to do aside from play pool and drink." He said and looked out at the dark sky for a moment before looking back to the brunette. "I drank, and I played pool." He smirked.

Rogue laughed dryly and shook her head. "I'm almost wishing you could get drunk so you could be the one left with the hangover."

Logan chuckled. "I'm only guessin' yer talkin' bout the Cajun. Scott was too pussy to even have one beer." He held up one finger for emphasize.

"Yeah. Can't even sleep."

"Well that's his fault fer drinkin' so much." As if he knew that was what the discussion was going to be about, he reached over to his dresser and took the beer from atop it and had a long swig before sighing.

"And you brought his motorcycle back for him right?"

"Gave him the keys this morning."

"Well that was certainly nice." She smiled and tilted her head to the side as if she was speculating something, but this time, it was Logan's turn to speculate.

Logan quirked a brow. "I guess..?" It sounded more like a question rather than a declarative statement. "Not like I had much else to do today." Now it sounded like Logan was just doing that one task for Remy out of pity.

"So, why did he drink so much? He usually knows when enough is enough, but that didn't appear to be the case last night."

"How the hell do you think I know?" The feral said and set his beer down. "I don't know what goes on in that kid's head, nor do I really want to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I smelt the disappointment in the air."

"When?"

"When I said that I wasn't into guys." Logan smirked.

Rogue blinked. "So…you know?"

"Know what?"

"That Remy likes you."

"Nope."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Well---you just said---,"

"No, darling. I didn't say anything. Ya just told me." Logan chided, seemingly proud of himself. "I knew for a while actually. I just took the initiative to say something about it last night because I smelt the lust in the air as well." He took a long puff of his cigar. "But I'm stickin' to my story. I'm just not into guys."

Rogue felt her heart rip in two, even though this had absolutely nothing to do with her. "…Oh." She looked away from him. "Well, I should probably go."

"Uh huh…" Logan mumbled and turned his gaze back out the window. "Ya do that. If you happen to pass by here again, bring me a beer."

Rogue gave a brief nod before advancing out of the room and shutting the door behind her. She stopped immediately in her tracks when she saw a familiar someone in her peripheral vision. "Remy."

Remy's eyes were sad, his hands clenched at his sides to help control the sadness he truly felt at the moment. "…Remy get's it now. Logan jus' not interested in `em." He turned and walked back to his room, ignoring the headache, ignoring Rogue, ignoring the absolute hatred he had for himself. He had screwed things up. He had possibly been far too obvious and now there was no way he could change anything.

Logan had made himself very clear.

Even though Logan rejected him---yet again…the feelings for him were still there.

He didn't know if they would ever go away.

-End of Chapter Five-

Author's Notes: Damn. Its nearly six in the morning and I am writing this. I spent the last three or some hours writing this, but I kept getting distracted with certain things and that's why it took so long. I am sick as a dog right now, so I felt I couldn't really sleep. So, I decided to finish this up and post it before I wanted to go ahead and get a wink of sleep. I'm off to bed! REVIEW. THANKS.


	6. Chapter 6

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen. I suppose. There is nothing really bad in this chapter. Maybe a bit of language and a bit more of Remy OOC-ness.

**Author's Notes: **I was given an excellent suggestion in one of my reviews, and I decided to go with it. For those of you who do not read the reviews, and just submit them or don't bother to submit one, you will be in for a surprise. Either way, I will end up with thirteen chapters, unless I decide to revise the plot yet again. The other version I wanted to do of this story seemed a bit…maybe clingy-ish and quite OOC. This way that I planned it out now, I figured out that Logan will be acting more in character than he would be in the other situation. I've had a major urge to write X-Men fan fiction, and I figured I would go ahead and update this story for the time being until I manage to think up another plot. I don't know everything and anything about the series, but I just recently started reading the Wolverine novels. They average about 300 pages and I do believe that so far there is six in the series. I could be wrong. I bought all of the 'six' at once, and I am only working on the first one. I love it so far; and it's gone way more in depth than I ever really thought it could. I figured it would have just stuck to the basic's of Logan's transformation of what everyone already knew, but it went way further than that---which is good. I know I am probably boring you all with my bantering (no need to point it out if I am), so I will go ahead and get with the story. I hope you guys enjoy chapter six. Nothing really big happens in this chapter, but the next chapter…it does. I think? Hn. I need to look back at the notes I jotted down for this story. Anyways, no flames, please. ONLY positive reviews are appreciated. Enjoy. Thanks!

**Better In Time - Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

Rogue was exceptionally worried when Remy sauntered without a word back into his bedroom. She hadn't know that Remy awaited her just out in the hallway or Rogue would have stopped the conversation as soon as she became aware of his presence. Obviously it wasn't the other mutant's intentions to stalk Logan, but to go downstairs to tell Rogue he was going to go ahead and head off to sleep, so he would see her in the morning. The last thing he wanted to be was woken up when he felt tired enough to actually fall asleep; because every vain attempt he'd tried thus far failed. If he was lucky, the headache would have ebbed away by the time morning came.

Rogue didn't bother to go after him. She knew he would want to be alone after hearing what he heard. There was no way she would be able to convince him that there was some good in Logan's words, because there wasn't. Nothing Logan said could be interpreted in another way. He had clearly stated he wasn't into guys and there was no looking around that statement. Remy had his heart crushed for the second time, and thanks to his current hangover and his lack of interest in looking for the alcohol again he couldn't resort to it for his depression. It was a good thing, and a bad thing at the same time, because there was no telling just what Remy would do to replace the void of alcohol.

A few days had passed, and Remy had remained up in his bedroom most of that time. Logan didn't ask what was wrong with him. Logan didn't bother to even mention him. Rogue understood if Remy would have had a hard time facing the mutant after what he had heard and surely didn't blame him for spending these last few days in seclusion. It was always hard to mend a broken heart, and no amount of chocolate could help Remy in this case--even if that wasn't what he would resort to in the beginning.

The only sound throughout the lower levels of the mansion was the dull tone of the television. Rogue was sitting in the living room, television turned onto some sappy romantic movie. Even if it was sappy and corny she couldn't help but cry because she knew she would never have something like that, no matter how much she wanted it. Watching these types of films didn't make up for it, nor did it help her to cope, but they were still enjoyable nonetheless. She tried to push that thought to the back of her mind, paying attention to the storyline rather than her own issues in the contact department.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard faint footsteps behind her, before they were completely absent. She turned around, seeing a familiar mutant standing a couple feet behind the couch. "Hey suga'…" Rogue smiled and muted the television, turning around fully, leaning over the couch slightly as she continued to talk to him. "What are you doing down here?"

Remy glanced to the door before looking back at her. "Remy's gonna go out tonigh'…" he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Even he knows he can' stay cooped up in dat room much longer."

Rogue's smiled widened a bit. "Oh?" She seemed intrigued. "Where are you gonna go?"

"To da bar. It is Wednesday night, no?" Remy always went on Fridays and Wednesdays. He mentioned something about drinks being half price on Wednesday's, but as for Friday she was at a loss.

Rogue's smile faltered a bit. The last time he went to the bar the outcome was rather tragic. She felt it was a risk to let him go out to the bar again. But, she wasn't his mother and she couldn't tell him what to do and what not to do. He was a grown man and he could do whatever he wanted. Still, she couldn't help but worry that he was going alone, because at least when he went with Logan or Cyclops there was someone to take him home in case he drank a bit more than intended. "Oh, yeah." Rogue chuckled and tucked a lock of her dark locks behind her ear. "You gonna be alright? Going by yourself, I mean."

Remy nodded lightly. "Remy's not gonna drink too much. He not interested in 'nother hangover."

Rogue only assumed he was still bummed out about this whole Logan issue. She knew he drank when he was upset, so this was more of a risk now. She chuckled dryly and rubbed his arm. "Alright. But if you need someone to come and pick you up, just call, okay?"

Remy gave another light nod. "He's gonna be fine…but he still promise to call."

Rogue dismissed him with a smile and then turned back to the television. She was just about to un-mute it before another series of footsteps was heard and she turned to face the source.

Logan.

"So where's he goin'?" Logan quirked a brow and took a sip of the beer in his hand. He seemed to always have one of those handy.

Rogue almost wanted to ask 'what do you care?' but that wouldn't help the situation any. "He's going to the bar."

"So Cajun finally decided to leave his room." The mutant said and shook his head, chuckling faintly. "`Bout time."

"What does it matter to you?" Okay, so eventually the question surfaced.

"It doesn't. I was a bit surprised to see him down here, is all." He smirked lightly, swirling the alcohol inside the bottle at his hip. "Kid tends to blow most things outta proportion." Logan was of course referring to the several incidents before where Remy might've messed up and put himself in seclusion until he felt the group could forgive him or the problem was resolved. Logan and Remy didn't handle conflict well. That explained why they always bickered and nagged on each other, when the time was necessary of course.

Rogue narrowed her eyes. "I really think you should watch what you say. You have no idea what he's going through." Now her motherly instincts were kicking in. She didn't tolerate anyone talking lowly of Remy.

Including Logan.

Especially Logan.

The feral looked to her for one moment longer. "Hn." he said nothing more before he disappeared out of the room and sauntered off towards the kitchen.

Logan truly had no idea.

-End of Chapter Six-

Author's Notes: I do tend to make Logan drink a lot, don't I? XD I think every scene he has been in…in this story, he is drinking. XD Or smoking. Meh, it's impossible for Logan to get drunk and he has the 'healing' ability to thank for that. It's pretty much useless. Well, anyway, keep the positive reviews coming my way. I love to receive them!


	7. Chapter 7

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **Teen I guess. Perhaps some language. Innuendo. Can't forget the slash.

**Author's Notes: **I haven't updated any of my stories in the past week or so because I have been sick during that entire time and only recently did my fever start to go away. I tried to write something during that time but I was just too exhausted. I don't really feel like writing any of my other stories except for this one because I was reading these fantastic Logan x Remy stories and now I am addicted to writing for them for a while. I am trying to think up a new plot for these two. I am addicted to their angst and fluff. XD There really isn't much more I have to say right now, aside from the fact that I love receiving POSITIVE and POSITIVE only feedback. This type of feedback only encourages me to write more, whereas negative makes me want to not write the story at all. And for those who want me to continue it would be unfair to not continue because of a stupid flame. So, those who have the urge to write a flame for some reason unknown to me, don't bother. You are wasting your's and my time. Well, I figure that is enough of my ranting for now. I would love some more reviews on this story…another one with this pairing will be coming along soon. So, enjoy chapter seven…which is most likely going to be longer than the rest of the chapters of this story…the one review that I got for the last chapter severely bugged me. AND YES…there are things in the chapters that are important for later chapters…so don't tell me that it just drags on and on PLEASE. You have to pay special attention to certain things, no matter how small they might seem. Thanks.

**Better In Time - Chapter Seven **

**

* * *

**

Throughout the entire night and into the early hours of the morning, Rogue couldn't help but wonder just what Remy was doing. She couldn't help but wonder whether or not he was coping with his sadness in a constructive or a destructive way. Maybe those few days in seclusion made him realize that there was no point in condemning himself to his bedroom and even if he spent the rest of his lifetime there, Logan's feelings would not change. She hoped that he realized that drinking wasn't going to affect the situation, but it would only do more damage to himself. Even though Rogue said she would come and pick him up if Remy needed her to, she doubted he would go out of his way to make the phone call. Remy wasn't one to look for pity, and he handled any situation he was in the best way he saw fit.

As a way to pass the time, Rogue and Ororo were sitting in the kitchen, clad in their pajama's, lounging on two of the barstools. It may have been one in the morning, but Ororo agreed that she would stay up to keep Rogue company while she waited for Remy to return home to the mansion. Ororo could understand just why Rogue felt the way she did over him, because Remy was like a younger brother to her. She wanted to protect him just as Rogue did. Before tonight, Ororo was completely unaware of what was going on with Remy and Logan, but now she knew just about everything there was to know up until the point where Remy left the mansion. Usually, Remy strolled into the mansion around this time and they could expect to go off to bed within the next half hour or so.

After a few minutes passed, the front door opened and then slammed, as if paying no discretion to whomever was asleep in the mansion. Rogue and Ororo stood up from their barstools and hurried out of the kitchen to hopefully meet Remy before he headed up to his bedroom. They advanced on and Rogue was about to speak before she saw something that deemed to be quite deceiving to the eyes with the issue's Remy had days prior. Something was indeed very odd about what the two X-women were seeing.

Remy looked to be completely sober, smiling widely…and his arm was linked with another mans. This man was a couple inches taller than Remy, short brown hair and wearing dark clothes. He looked like the guy you would typically find in a bar---starting a fight. This taller man was whispering into Remy's ear, earning a soft laugh from Remy in turn. Remy responded with some statements in French, and nudging himself closer to the other male. They headed up the stairs slowly, two sets of eyes watching them as they did so. They were completely astonished at the site before them. If anything, Remy was a ladies man in a public place, but he managed to attract a guy. Ororo was wondering just who instigated what and how exactly was Remy going to fill this void in his heart by taking home some guy from a bar. Did he successfully manage to get rid of the feelings he had for Logan? Or was this just something to keep him busy in the meantime?

Rogue blinked and then slowly turned her gaze from the pair now at the top of the stairs. "Well then…" She trailed off and Ororo seemed to think the exact same thing. "I think we can go to bed now…he's home."

Ororo nodded, and then turned to walk to her bedroom. Rogue then went in the complete opposite direction, a bit perplexed by what just had just happened in front of her. She didn't get a good vibe from him right off the bat, not knowing what good was going to come out of having a one night stand.

--

The next morning, Rogue and Ororo failed to mention the incident that had happened the night before. It was still fresh on their minds and they wanted to actually knock some sense into Remy and tell him that perhaps this wasn't a good idea to hook up with some random guy in a bar. Of course there was nothing about this guy that Remy could have found out in the time they spent together at the bar to make him trust him. Easily, this was purely a lust-filled one-night stand. This could have been the tactic to fill the void in Remy's heart to cast Logan aside. But, this would have only been a temporary solution to his problem.

After this guy departed, sure enough Remy would be alone again and he would be back at square one. Alcohol would be back in the direction. Rogue didn't know what Remy's thoughts were. She didn't know who this guy was. But she had been up for the past couple hours and there was no sign of that man leaving. There was also the possibility that Remy was using this man to make Logan jealous, thinking that if Logan saw him with another man he might just compete for him. But if Remy knew Logan at all, that wasn't going to be the outcome. Logan was far more grown up than that--playing those stupid middle school games. He didn't have time, nor the care to participate in the crush bullshit.

There was nothing that prepared any of the X-Men for what they saw next. There was Remy---and the mysterious guy from the bar, arms linked and standing in the doorway to the kitchen. Remy had the same smile on his face that he did last night and he seemed to have an odd glow about him. Rogue smiled to them both, deciding to make a good impression, and if this really was love---which she highly doubted---Remy would never forgive her for acting immaturely or irrationally towards his new love interest. "Who's your friend?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the pair, as was Ororo and Jean. Scott and Logan had been busy arguing over who got the last biscuit (even though Jean had more in the oven), but now their gazes were aimed in the same direction as the others.

"This `s Derek…we met at da bar last night." Remy said, almost sounding quite proud of himself, thinking Derek was such a rare and incredible find. Derek wasn't hard on the eyes. Dark, spiky hair. Bright green eyes. Considerably taller than Remy but a couple inches. Slender. A piercing and a tattoo here and there. They both had on the clothes they were wearing the previous night, because what anyone could only imagine must have happened. The smile on his face spread as Derek entangled their limbs and wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. "He was `lone, so Remy decided he would go `head and keep `em some company."

Derek chuckled and grinned. "And keep me company, he did." Remy blushed. "I'm falling for this one pretty quick." he said and leant in and kissed the others cheek lightly.

They could tell by how Remy was acting that he had not intended on picking anyone up at the bar. Perhaps this was just an impulse? But apparently, with what Derek was saying, this wasn't going to end just as quickly as it started. Maybe Remy had no intentions of ending this relationship. There were so many questions that were going to remain unanswered for the time being. Rogue and Ororo smiled lightly at the site before them, not really knowing what would be appropriate to say next. "So…" Rogue decided to make a start. "What exactly happened last night…? At the bar---I mean." She blushed, feeling she overstepped the boundaries unintentionally.

Remy draped one of his arms over Derek's stomach, feeling the muscles ripple under his touch. "I was playing some pool when I noticed his pretty face all the way across the room." He turned to look at the auburn haired man and grinned at the fact that he was making him blush. "I asked what he was drinking and he told me. I wasn't expecting him to invite me to sit down, though. But I didn't let him drink too much…I didn't want him to forget what happened later in the night." He teased and Remy was now beet red at this point.

Rogue grinned. Maybe this was going to be something that could actually end up working out. "Oh? Well I can understand that much. Seems like you two had fun last night." She didn't know whether or not fun was a good word for what she was trying to describe.

"That we did." Derek finished.

"Oh--do you want to stay for breakfast? We have plenty." Jean implied and gestured to the table, which Logan just got up and left from. Logan couldn't take anymore from these two. It was almost pathetic just how they were acting, in his opinion.

"If you don't mind I haven't eaten since last night." He winked to Remy.

Logan nearly barfed as he took his leave. He too didn't get a good vibe from this guy---but perhaps the other's now how a different outtake on this guy.

-End of Chapter Seven-

* * *

Author's Notes: Obviously, Derek is my OC that I just made out of the spur of the moment. I try to make him as witty as I can, even if it might not be appropriate in front of others. XD Well, I spent nearly three days working on this chapter, as short as it might be…see…it's hard for me to make long chapters because I get bored really easily. I can't spend an extended amount of time on a chapter without eventually getting pissed off. XD I just want to finish it. On my next fic with these two, I will surely make the chapters longer. I have outlined ten chapters so far and it's going to be quite fluffy. I suppose that is a good thing, yes? Well, positive feedback would be much appreciated. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I guess this chapter is going to be rated teen, as most of the other ones have been rated…if not all of them. There is quite a bit of fluff between the new couple, and perhaps some language.

**Author's Notes: **Oh how I have missed this story. I knew I was more into anime for a long while, but ever since I saw the midnight premiere of X-Men Origins - Wolverine I have wanted to get back into my Marvel writing. That movie was amazing and it was one of the best Marvel films I have seen. Who ever hasn't seen it---I definitely recommend you go out and do so. There is also another reason as to why I didn't update this story sooner. I lost the entire outline. I was missing the summaries for the remaining chapters, so I had to redo that entire thing. I just finished it last night and now I am starting to write it again---thankfully. But, in the end it still ended up being thirteen chapters long. So, six more chapters to go before the end. This chapter doesn't have a whole lot going on it, but every chapter after this one DOES. I assure you. I know you've had to deal with several fillers in this story already XD. But bare with me for a chapter longer and then it will get interesting. Whelp. I really don't have much more to say. Reviews would be appreciated and I thank all those who have already given them to me. Reviews encourage me to write more often! No flames please. Thank you.

**Better In Time - Chapter Eight **

**

* * *

**

It had been a few days since Derek had first shown his face in the Xavier mansion. No one seemed to mind his presence since they were seeing Remy happy and that was all that mattered. They hadn't found a reason not to trust Derek, and he appeared to be a nice and respectable man---despite his appearance. Derek spent most nights at the mansion, but usually around eleven in the evening he would take his leave, because he apparently wanted Remy to have his privacy. Even though that seemed a bit odd since they loved to be around one another most of the time, but they made up for it before Derek decided to depart.

Logan had done his best to avoid the couple as they sauntered around many different areas of the house. Remy had been giving him a tour of the grounds these past couple days, but they usually never got far after a room or so because they'd find something better to do to occupy their time. Quite frankly, it disgusted Logan. He was tired of walking into a room and seeing the two either kissing, hugging, or whispering sweet nothings in one another's ear. It didn't matter if there were other people in the room, they didn't seem to care since they acted like no one else was around anyway. Logan figured he already got enough of that having being forced to remain in the same vicinity as Jean and Scott.

Tonight, Logan had been seeking comfort at the nearby gas station, buying a case of cigars and a twelve pack of beer. This particular gas station happened to be the only one that sold beer on Sundays, so he had to divert miles away from his normal trek. Not that he minded. As long as he was out of the mansion, he really didn't give a damn what he did. He'd already been to the danger room. He didn't really want to go to the bar tonight. So it seemed the alcohol and the cigars were going to be his company. Non-living objects were far more enjoyable than the presence of another mutant, or another human being in general.

The feral then parked his jeep in the spacious garage, turning off the engine and stepping out of the vehicle---but not forgetting the bag on the floor of the passenger seat before making his way back inside the mansion. The halls were dark, and it appeared that most had gone to sleep. However, there was a light coming from the lounge; the ambience from whatever it was streaming down onto the hardwood floor of the hallway. Logan advanced forward, the beer bottles inside the case rattling as he moved, not doing well in trying to not let anyone know he was around. He didn't feel like being bothered at the moment. He had a television, a cigar, and a bottle of beer beckoning his name.

He couldn't blame anyone but himself for looking in on what he had not wanted to see. It was his own fault, and the feral ended up seeing more in those few seconds than he had ever seen between Derek and Remy. They were sitting on the couch, all of the lights out in the room as a movie played on the television, but wasn't being watched currently. Remy was currently straddling the others waist, his hands tangling in Derek's hair while Derek's hands were occupying themselves with 'Logan didn't want to know what'. Logan turned away from the site and quickly made his way into the kitchen to put away the newly bought beer.

…Could he get no peace in this place?

Rogue and Ororo were in the kitchen, a kettle of tea on the stove, two cups in front of them. They smiled upon him entering, turning their attention away from the stovetop. "Hey suga'." Rogue greeted and watched as Logan walked over to the refrigerator, setting down the case of beer on the counter, peeling the front open and sorting each bottle into two neat lines on the bottom shelf. He didn't have to worry about anyone taking one since he was the only one in the house that really drank on a daily basis. "How's your night been?"

"Just fine." Logan replied, shutting the fridge after grabbing one of the bottles for right now. "Yours?" he figured he might as well create small talk before he headed up to his bedroom. He wasn't missing anything upstairs, and he was sure that he would find almost anything on television to spark an interest.

"The same." Rogue stood up and walked over to the stove, turning it off and taking the kettle, pouring a fair amount into each of their cups. "We were just getting ready to go to bed." It wasn't unusual that they were down here at this time of night making tea. They almost always did it before they hit the hay.

"Have you seen Remy?" Ororo asked. "I haven't seen him since he left his bedroom."

"He's in the other room watching a movie." Logan said in response, popping open the cap of his beer, not wasting a second before taking a long sip. He had a feeling that Remy would have somehow been brought into this conversation one way or the other. It could be called a lie---since the pair wasn't really even paying attention to the movie.

"Oh." Ororo took a sip of the tea before setting it down. She had a smile on her face. Remy was like a younger brother to her, so she was happy that he was happy. Rogue seemed to be just as glad that Remy had someone to truly care about him. It was rare that a person really found that one special someone in their lives. Perhaps Derek was Remy's. Derek had already proven to be a wonderful individual.

However, Logan could sense what the others couldn't. Every time he saw those two together, he smelt betrayal and abandonment in the air. He hadn't smelt anything so bitter since that one night at the bar, a couple days before Remy and Derek even met. Whatever it was, Logan was leaving it up to the Cajun to make those decisions. He was the one that decided to go out with him in the first place, so whatever happened could only be blamed on his stupidity. No one could fall for someone that fast…especially someone you just meet in a bar. "I don't get a good vibe from `em." Logan chimed in and shook his head lightly.

"Who? Derek?" Rogue raised her eyebrows.

Who else could he possibly have been referring to?

"Ya." Another sip of his beer. He might as well add in his two sense right? Everyone else seemed to be doing so---though all they had to give was positive feedback. They were blind from the possible truth. 'The nose knows'…as Logan always put it.

"He seems like a nice guy to me." Rogue tabletop and smiled dreamily, as if she were imagining herself with a guy that attractive and perfect. Ororo chuckled and scrutinized Logan's expression. His forehead had a crease in it and his eyes were narrowed in a menacing way. It was apparent that Logan didn't think too highly of this guy…but they had no reason to believe him since they had no proof of Derek being remotely unpleasant at all.

"The Cajun sure knows how to pick `em." The feral smirked, swirling around the liquid in the bottle for a moment before proceeding to take another sip, which finished off the beverage. "He found his knight and shinin' armor in the biggest dump in town." He had a point, the others just failed to see it. Put two and two together and it just didn't add up to what Remy and Derek 'had'. Logan turned away from the two, tossing the bottle into the trash and opening the fridge to retrieve another.

"Wait…" Rogue sat up straight and then a small smile tugged at her lips once she averted from her dreamy state. "Are you…jealous?"

"Hardly." Logan chuckled dryly and shook his head. That very thought alone was absurd. _Him? Jealous? _Never in a million years.

"You just seem like you are."

"I'm not." Logan growled. He wasn't…was he? No. He wasn't. "I don't give a damn what the boy does, just as long as he keeps me out of it. I would hardly call that jealous."

Rogue held up a hand defensively. "Alright, whatever you say." She said playfully and Logan grabbed his bag from off the counter.

"Goodnight," He said, those being his last words, giving one more glance to the two women before taking his leave, successfully avoiding the lounge on his way there. Ororo and Rogue looked to one another before they shrugged and went back to finishing off their tea before they headed off to bed.

**-End of Chapter Eight-**

**Author's Notes:** Well, I know this took me a hell of a long time to update and I sincerely apologize. Here it is, and I hope everyone enjoys. Now, someone tell me they have heard that quote before! 'The nose knows.' Wolverine has said it in one of the episodes of the 1993 X-Men cartoon series. Though, what he said, "The nose knows, tough guy." I believe he was talking to Cyclops at the time. I'm not one hundred percent sure. And I decided to use that in this chapter, because I suppose that's completely true…in his case, of course. Once again, I do know that this seems like a relatively short chapter and a rather boring chapter, but all the chapters after this one are going to be longer and ten times more interesting---no, one hundred times more interesting. Because there really isn't a lot of things that happen in these chapters. Ah, got to love filler chapters, no? Well, look out for the next update, which will most likely be sooner than everyone things because my main focus is Marvel right now (I have the X-Men Origins - Wolverine movie to thank for that…god it was fantastic.)

**P.S.** Also, for my birthday (May 25th, ) I am going to Universal Studios in Florida! You know what that means? I'm going to Islands of Adventure as well! AND MARVEL SUPERHEROES ARE THERE! XD So, once I get those up, I will happily add those on myspace and anyone who adds me will be able to see them. I will most likely put quite a few on my Deviantart page as well. My best friend is going to go with me---and I am getting her into Marvel. She really likes Iron Man, and I'm going to have her watch the X-Men movies with me the day before we leave for Orlando. God, I know those guys are just men in costumes…but they get me every time. XD Especially Captain America, Wolverine, and Spider Man. They really do need to get a Tony Stark impersonator. I would die if I saw that. Well, I will hopefully update before my birthday comes, but I know I will update my other Marvel stories (with this pairing of course, and I will be doing some more Steve Rogers x Tony Stark oneshots and chapter stories as well). Enough of my ranting!


	9. Chapter 9

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose teen. There is some language and angst.

**Author's Notes: **Well, I decided I would go ahead and update this story before my trip to Orlando. I was looking forward to updating this story again since it's getting more and more interesting. This is where it's all pretty much going to turn around and have more angst involved and whatnot. I'm sure this is going to be the chapter that everyone has been waiting for. I really have nothing more to say other than thank you for all of the reviews I have received on this story thus far. I never thought that it would get this much! But I am really glad that those of you that read it appear to like it. Keep the reviews coming…positive ones. Keep the flames to yourself, please. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter..!

**Better In Time - Chapter Nine **

* * *

It had almost become unavoidable.

Everywhere Logan was or went to…

Derek and Remy were always there.

But now, he was trying to occupy himself with poker. Scott; who was sitting down across from him, wasn't doing a good job at distracting him from the pair currently lounging on the couch. Scott didn't seem to discern anything out of the norm, letting them do whatever they wanted because it wasn't his place to even begin to advise them what to do and where to do it. Though, Logan was at a loss just as to how Scott could overlook the sounds that were coming from them. The faint chuckles and the kisses. It only appeared to be getting louder as the moments went on…

But maybe that was just Logan.

He then sighed with relief upon seeing Jean, Ororo, and Rogue walk into the room. They were each clad in some shorts and a tank top, having just got done with their routine workout in the gym. It was what they did during their leisure time---and it was much better than just sitting around doing nothing. Or in other words, what Scott and Logan were doing. "Win anything, baby?" Jean smiled broadly as she walked over, resting her hands on her husbands shoulders and giving them a light squeeze.

"He wishes." Logan interjected and drew together the last of the cash from their most recent game. Jean gave a light chuckle and leant down to give Scott and lingering kiss on the lips. This was common for them. And quite frankly, Logan was tired of walking around this damn mansion and kissing the only thing able to be seen. Were these people capable of doing nothing but that?

"Just lost a few bucks." Scott said and chuckled dryly.

Logan raised his eyebrows and grabbed hold of the beer sitting atop the table and took a long swig. At least now someone was talking and it drowned out the sound of the lovebirds just behind them…it wasn't good enough that he didn't have to look at them.

Rogue turned her attention to Remy and Derek, smiling. "So you two got any plans for tonight?" She crossed her arms and leant against the wall. She always did this---butting into their business because she enjoyed seeing Remy happy for once. He had been miserable when all he did was think and dream about Logan.

Remy shrugged lightly, tucked underneath Derek's arm. "Dunno…guess we just sit `round here `til we tink of something…"

Derek looked over at the auburn haired man, giving him a slight smile. "Well, darling I was actually wondering if I could talk to you." he spoke softly, but just loud enough for some of the others whom were paying attention to hear.

The smile was reassuring, Rogue thought.

So it must be something good.

Remy nodded lightly and stood up, giving Rogue a smile before he followed Derek out of the room…and the door to the front entrance of the mansion shutting behind them. Logan quirked a brow and leant back in his chair, watching as Scott got up and wrapped an arm around his wife's waist, kissing her cheek. He mumbled something about 'have a good workout?' and he continued to smile.

Rogue walked over to them and took hold of the cards, sifting through them. "Think you can beat me, suga?" she smiled, looking at Logan intently.

Logan scoffed lightly. "Do I think I can be ya?" he then nudged himself forward a bit, all the chair legs back on the ground. He gestured to the chair and she took a seat in front of him. This wasn't too bad at all. He was making money out of being bored. The only person in the entire mansion that had the slightest chance of beating him was Remy…and they hadn't been able to even talk since Derek waddled his way into the Cajun's life.

Just as Rogue got finished shuffling the deck, she handed out the correct amount of cards to herself and to Logan before looking at her hand and smiling lightly in triumph. She obviously didn't know how to bluff…a major flaw with poker players.

At that very moment, the front door swung open and hit the wall with a loud crash. A couple seconds later, a very pissed off Cajun was storming past the lounge and up the stairs to his bedroom. They hadn't heard any commotion outside…so what was wrong?

Rogue dropped the cards onto the table and hurried after him, Ororo in tow.

Logan watched them go and then looked at Rogue's hand and shook his head. "Maybe next time, hun…" he mumbled and gathered all of the cards and put them away. And once again…he was left in here with two lovebirds.

~*~*~*~

At least a half hour passed before Rogue and Ororo made their way back downstairs, both of their expressions sullen. It looked like they had been crying. Jean turned from where she and Scott sat on the couch, Logan remaining in the chair. "What's going on?" he asked and frowned.

"Derek just broke up with Remy…if you can even call it that." Rogue explained sadly and sighed, crossing her arms loosely over her chest. "Derek is straight…and was using Remy for a good lay while he was in town." It hurt her to even repeat what Remy had told them Derek said to him. "He didn't care about him at all…and he is leaving tomorrow…"

"We tried to calm him down…but he's still up there crying…" Ororo added on, his voice a bit shaky since she couldn't stand to see Remy like that.

Remy had truly thought he found love.

And then it blew up right in his face.

Logan froze as he listened to them explain the situation. Remy was crying. Derek was using him. Remy was hurt…

Remy was crying.

He narrowed his eyes and set down his new beer on the tabletop, a bit louder than intended and stood up. Everyone's gaze redirected at Logan, who grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped it on as he walked out of the lounge.

"Logan?!" Ororo exclaimed and started after him.

But it was too late. Logan was already in the garage revving up the engine to his motorcycle.

-End of Chapter Nine-

Author's Notes: Yes, I know that Logan has a Jeep and not a motorcycle. Well, in the 1993 series all I see him drive is a Jeep, but X-Men Evolution, he has a motorcycle. So in this story, he has both. He deserves it. XD Remember what I said earlier, positive feedback is much appreciated and is being looked forward to. Thanks!


	10. Chapter 10

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I would say this is mature; mainly because I think that there will be some pretty negative talk about Remy from Derek. As for warnings, the language might be a bit strong for some people. That's about it.

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's been over a week since I last updated this story. I am looking forward to writing all of the chapters after this one. This chapter isn't going to consist of much of anything except for Logan going to confront Derek. I know that there are quite a bit of you that do want to see just what Logan does to him---or if he goes to even do anything about it. Because I do recall that Logan isn't 'supposed' to care about whatever the Cajun does. So, for now I guess that is all I have to say about this chapter. Well, everyone knows the drill by now, I assume. No flames please. Enjoy.

**Better In Time - Chapter Ten **

**

* * *

**

Someone was going to pay dearly tonight.

Right from the very beginning, Logan vowed that he would not involve himself in the Cajun's personal affairs nor would he try and fix something for him if he got himself in a bind. But this was more than crossing the line. Though, Logan kind of figured all along that this Derek guy was thinking with one head over another---and that's exactly what ended up happening. No one deserved to be used in that way.

Not even if Remy did get himself dragged into this whole mess on his own.

Still, Logan had every intention on giving Derek a piece of his mind, and perhaps a taste of adamantium. And since Derek royally pissed him off, he was going to enjoy letting him know just what would happen to him if he ever stepped a foot near Remy again. He didn't think he was being protective of Remy, just looking out for a fellow X-Man. He knew the others on the team were too anti-violence to stand up to Derek.

This is where Logan differed from them.

He didn't have any problem expressing his anger.

From where Logan was now, Derek's scent was getting stronger and stronger the more he advanced down the highway. Once he saw the bar in the distance, he knew that was his current location. Once he became aware of that fact, he bared his canines, revving up the engine and exceeding the speed limit by at least twenty. He could hardly contain himself---the thought of knocking some much needed sense into this guy excited him to the very core.

As soon as he reached the parking lot, he skid to a stop, turning off his motorcycle and propping it up on it's stand. Logan forcefully pushed open the door to the bar, looking around before he spotted Derek sitting at one of the faraway booths. He clenched his fists as he sauntered over to him---not worrying about if Derek recognized him or not. He had probably been too busy pretend-fawning over Remy to even know who he was.

Before Derek even got the chance to react, Logan grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him from the booth, shoving him into the counter, some of the bottles behind him clattering to the floor behind the bar. The bar went silent, the mere dull drone of the television in the background. Logan wore a snarl on his face, keeping his fist tightly twisted in Derek's shirt while the other was placed about a foot in front of his face. Derek would have said something more, but Logan extracted his claws, the dim light bouncing off the blades. "Ya've got ten seconds to give me a decent reason as to why I should let you live." Perhaps that was a bit harsh, but the situation at hand wasn't exactly something that could just be blown off.

Derek growled under his breath and then laughed lightly. "Let me guess. You're here about that whore, Remy?" He didn't seem to frightened about the threat that was placed before him.

"You're already walkin' on thin ice, bub. Why did ya do it? Why did ya do that to `em?" Logan clenched his fist, the claws coming out about another inch, the tips now pressing on Derek's cheeks just below his eyes. He had done a good job at controlling himself thus far---but if this asshole dared to press his buttons any further he wouldn't hesitate to gut him.

Derek seemed to find this display amusing, wincing slightly at the blood that slowly slipped down his cheeks in thin lines. "You should have seen how vulnerable he was that night. You can't stand here and tell me that if you saw someone like that---that you wouldn't take advantage of it too."

"Actually I can." Logan narrowed his eyes, a deep furrow in his brow. He was beyond angry---mainly at the fact that Derek referred to Remy as a whore. "Yer just one of the lowlifes in the world that would attempt to take advantage of someone."

"Let me tell you---when I fucked that whore, he had nothing but desperation written in his eyes. So I was doing him a favor."

"Doing him a favor, huh?" Logan growled deep in the back of his throat, the feral inside him just threatening to come out. "Ya call him cryin' up in his room because of what you did---a favor?!"

"He's a little bitch. You can't expect much else from those." Derek insisted and laughed aloud, the civilians in the bar still staring on at the scene in front of them.

"I strongly suggest ya shut the hell up before I rip yer fuckin' head off." The mutant said through clenched teeth, the veins in his arms rippling as he fought the urge to just thrust his fist forward and put an end to his obnoxious laughter. "What ya don't seem to realize is that Remy has a lot of people that care about him---but I'm the only one out of `em that feels no hesitation towards kicking yer ass." His eyes shown nothing but anger and hatred towards Derek. He knew right from the very start that he was bad news.

Logan bared his fangs at the other male, giving him a warning glare. "Now if ya ever come near Remy again, ya won't leave in one piece." He retracted his claws. "And I will be sure of that." He shoved Derek against the counter once again before letting go of the front of his shirt. "Consider this yer warning."

Derek panted lightly, reaching up and wiping away the blood that was dripping down his cheeks. "Hn. He was a cheap fuck anyway."

"Apparently not. He was obviously good enough to keep ya around for a while." Logan spat back, clenching his fists at his sides---resisting the urge to go right back over there and dismember the bastard. "Not that it's any of my business, but I think that it's the other way around, bub." He smirked lightly before advancing out of the bar, the people inside still silent. Of course, that was how it was always was whenever a mutant was present---since they never knew what one was capable of. But now that they saw first hand from Logan, they didn't want to get involved. And with Logan tossing around threats, he was one of the most dangerous to ever come across.

The door to the bar slammed shut and Logan was one hundred percent sure that Derek would never attempt to come near Remy again. Logan sat on his motorcycle, cracking his knuckles before revving the engine back to life. He knew that Derek was scared of him…because there was no way that he could possibly win against Logan in a fight. Mutant VS human---there was no competition.

"I gave `em a good talkin' to…let's see if I can do the same for ya, kid." He mumbled to himself as he sped back down the street in the direction of the mansion. He was hoping that Rogue, Storm, or Jean managed to calm him down a bit before he got there. He wasn't good with tears and he would probably end up telling him to suck it up.

Derek wasn't worth crying over.

That was for damn certain.

-End of Chapter Ten-

Author's Notes: This was pretty interesting and fun to write. XD I know I am no good at threats, and it's kind of hard to threaten someone when it's coming from Logan's mouth. Usually he is so good at that so it's hard to match up with his genius. XD It's nearly three in the morning and I have been writing this for the past hour (occasionally getting distracted) and I am ready for bed! Enjoy this chapter! Positive feedback is much appreciated. Oh, and I apologize for how short it is…the next chapter will be longer. I promise.


	11. Chapter 11

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose this chapter will go ahead and be mature. There is going to be some language, I guess. I can't guarantee just how strong it will be, but I suppose you will find out if you read. XD I think that's really all I have to warn about.

**Author's Notes: **It's been almost a week since I updated this story----my best friend really wants me to update this story, so I simply couldn't refuse. XD She said she was pissed when she read chapter ten---because that was the last chapter. I was originally going to update "The Best and Worst Day", but she wanted me to update this one. So, I said on one condition, and that was that she had to start writing some of her Logan x Remy fan fictions. I still have to convince her to post up her stories here. I think she should but she doesn't want to get any bad comments on it. We are pretty much the same about getting flames---we don't like them. XD Anyways, this chapter is going to be relatively long, I hope. Well, I don't really have much more to say about this chapter, so I will just go ahead and get to the writing. Everyone knows the drill. No flames. Positive reviews are much appreciated. Thank you! Enjoy!

**Better In Time - Chapter Eleven

* * *

**

Logan didn't feel quite as satisfied as he figured he would when he left the bar.

He wished that he had mauled that asshole more than he did.

Logan had taken the liberty of identifying Derek by that adjective ever since he had been successful in thoroughly stomping Remy's heart to nothing under a guiltless sole. After all, he didn't deserved to be acknowledged by anything more. Thanks to his antics, Remy was now a broken man---and quite honestly---Logan didn't know whether or not he would find the strength to get over it.

Ever since he departed from the bar, Logan had been musing over all the things that he could possibly say to Remy to help him cope. So far, he had decided to go with something along the lines of "forget him, I knew he was bad news right from the very start", but that might only make Remy feel even worse. Remy perhaps would turn this around and explode on Logan about why he didn't warn him in the first place if he sensed something wrong about him.

Now, he was going to have to settle with that unless he thought of something more appropriate to say. Logan wasn't good with tears because he never knew how to react to them or even how to get them to calm down. That was more of Rogue, Ororo, or Jean's department. Females were usually better when it came to the consoling part of a crisis, while Logan particularly favored the revenge element.

Pulling into the garage, Logan could smell the sadness from the inside of the mansion. It was evident that since he left nothing had changed. If anything, it had gotten much worse. After turning off his motorcycle and propping it up on its kickstand, he sauntered into the house. His first destination was the lounge, since that's where he figured most of them would be if they hadn't headed to bed. Though, there was far too much going on in the establishment for sleep.

Upon entering, everyone he had seen before he took his leave hours prior was situated either on the couches or chairs. Still no sign of Remy, so Logan took the hint that maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while, because even Rogue was sitting downstairs. "Give him a good talkin' to?" Logan asked, crossing his arms and arching a brow. Maybe he wouldn't have to up upstairs…perhaps that was already taken care of courtesy of the X-Women in the room.

"He left, Logan." Rogue said in response and looked down at the ground, her expression sullen and defeated. It was obvious that even she couldn't try and make Remy feel better. "I tried to talk `em out of it…but he just wouldn't listen."

That sure sounded like Remy.

Always so stubborn.

"Did he say where he was goin'?" Logan asked gruffly. As he assumed, Rogue shook her head no. Logan growled under his breath and shook his head. That was a stupid question.

Of course he wouldn't have.

Rogue stood up and walked over to the feral, her eyes pleading. "Can you please go look for `em?" She kept her distance, not really knowing what kind of reaction to expect from Logan. Either way, she didn't want to be near him if he lashed out about the very idea. "I know ya said he wasn't your responsibility but please---I'm really worried that something is gonna happen to `em."

Once again, Logan wasn't good with this sort of thing. "How long ago did he leave?"

"About a half hour."

So he couldn't have been that far away.

After driving around a bit, Logan figured he would be able to pick up his scent. But what made Rogue think that he was going to be able to convince him to come home?

…Oh yeah.

With that now brought back to his attention, he had more of a chance than anyone else. He sighed heavily and tilted his head back a bit, as if in thought. Did he have anything else to do? No. Would the X-Men detest him if he didn't? Yes. "Fine." He grumbled and turned, heading back out into the garage where his motorcycle was waiting for him.

He was putting out fires left and right tonight.

~*~*~*~*~

"Baise!*"

An anger/depression filled curse echoed through the forest. He had managed to find a trail hidden in this darkness, and to his own luck it led to a lake…which appeared to be a decent enough place to vent his emotions. He couldn't do that at the mansion…thanks to everyone there. It seemed they didn't know what 'leave me alone' meant. They of all people should have respected his wishes…so he ended up having to get what he wanted the hard way.

"Pourquoi etait I non capable le voir plus tot?!*" Remy exclaimed before executing a punch on a nearby tree. This wasn't the first time he had done that tonight. The fact that his knuckles were bloody and bruised proved it. He turned around and leaned back against the trunk, before slipping down into a sitting position, legs outstretched in front of him---cradling his sore hands in his lap.

"Merde…*" Remy whispered softly, the tears that have been welling in his eyes followed all the others down his cheeks---now taking a moment to try and breathe. He didn't know it was possible to feel as shitty as he did. He didn't see it coming…and evidently no one else did either. "Merde…" Another inaudible curse.

Remy drew his knees up to his chest, lolling his head back against the tree, red on black eyes sad and tears glistening in the moonlight. "Quel suis-je allant faire..?*" He brought his hands up, resting his palms on his eyes and groaning deep in the back of his throat.

This display showed nothing but absolute distress.

~*~*~*~*~

"Yer close, boy. I can smell ya…" Logan mumbled to himself, turning onto a path after a good twenty minutes of driving. The same thoughts that Remy had filled Logan's head---this was the perfect place to have come if you wanted to be alone. A normal person wouldn't have been able to find him being this deep in the woods, but then again…

Logan wasn't exactly a normal person.

But Remy should really learn not to underestimate him.

Logan slowed his motorcycle and spotted another in the distance. There was no mistaking that it was Remy's. Not to mention his scent got a lot stronger and there was no denying the fact that Remy was nearby. Making his way down to the end of the trail, he spotted who he was looking for sitting by a tree. He turned off his motorcycle and parked it a few yards behind Remy's, propping it up before carefully approaching the other mutant. "Ya know the others are worried `bout ya."

Remy turned and looked at him, a bit shocked that Logan went out of his way to come out here…but it was only to argue with him. He knew it. "Remy doesn't care."

"Is that so?" Logan smirked lightly and walked over to him. "Well in any case I think ya should get yer ass back to the mansion." This already wasn't going well.

"Non!" Remy stood up and moved away from the feral. "Remy jus' wanna be `lone."

"Look, kid…" Logan started and faced him once more. "I didn't agree to come out here and get ya only to come back empty handed." He took a few steps forward. "And I'm not leavin' until ya agree to come back."

"Well den, Logan's gonna be out here fer a very long time." Remy retorted and snarled, crossing his arms.

Logan growled and walked over to him----quickly so Remy wouldn't have a chance to avoid him, grabbing him by the front of the collar and yanking him forward. "Listen Cajun, what happened wasn't yer fault. Ya need to stop blamin' yerself fer it. Stop wastin' yer tears over that asshole."

Remy looked away from him.

"I might not be the best person to talk to about all of this, but I do know one thing. If he ever comes near ya again and tries to pull anymore shit---I will personally send him back to wherever the hell he came from in pieces. I told him myself."

Remy looked at him. "…Ya told him dat?" He was shocked beyond belief. Logan actually went after him? Threatened him?

"Somethin' like that." Logan let go of Remy's shirt and took a couple steps back. "I gave him a talkin' to and now I am doin' the same for you. Shit happens and ya cannot dwell on it forever."

Well, he was right.

Remy's heart gave a tiny flutter at the thought of Logan---the man he really did have all the feelings in the world for---kicking the ass of the man that betrayed him.

"Everyone's worried `bout ya. Why do ya say we go back home now?" Logan asked, not knowing what more he could say.

"Oui…" Remy mumbled and proceeded to walk back over to his motorcycle, Logan doing the same.

Remy always had a hard time saying no to him.

-End of Chapter Eleven-

Author's Notes: I really did enjoy writing this chapter. I had started writing last night when I was over my best friends house, and now I just completed this upon coming home and getting on the computer. I tried to make it as long as I could, even though it might not seem long to some people. There are quite a bit of translations, so I will go ahead and list them all at the bottom. (*) I like when Remy is alone…I can make him speak a lot of French. XD

NOTE: I did use an online translator. So I cannot guarantee just how accurate these translations are. XD

Baise! = Fuck!  
Pourquoi etait I non capable le voir plus tot?! = Why the hell was I not able to see it sooner?!  
Merde = Shit  
Quel suis-je allant faire..? = What am I going to do?

...Isn't the third line in this chapter just badass?! I cannot get over how much I love that line! XD I know somewhere my best friend is laughing right now---we had discussed this last night and had a pretty good laugh about it. XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings:** I will go ahead and say teen. There is some fluff. I think that's all that I have to warn anyone about. But if there is any more…I suppose you will find out as you read. XD

**Author's Notes: **Wow. Thanks for all of the reviews I have gotten thus far on this story. There is supposed to be only one chapter after this one, but I was thinking on perhaps lengthening the story by a few chapters. I just have to figure out how I can go about doing that. I have to try and make something interesting happen. More than likely I will just stop it once it reaches chapter thirteen. I have a few more stories to work on, and I am beginning to outline yet another story---which will be pretty interesting and angst filled. I have been looking forward to writing this chapter for a long time---and I'm sure everyone else that has kept up with this story will enjoy it. It's something most of you have been waiting for. XD But alas, I have run out of things to say as far as this chapter goes. I would love more reviews! Keep them coming. I feed off of reviews…enjoy this chapter. No flames. Thanks!

**Better In Time - Chapter Twelve **

* * *

Least to say, Logan was pleasantly surprised that Remy followed him the entire way home. He had first expected him to go off in his own direction and try to get away from him. He figured that Remy would perhaps still want to be alone, and coming home to a mansion full of mutants who were worried sick about him was not the best way to accomplish that. Though, he never suspected that he was capable of making the Cajun feel better, but of course that was before Logan knew just how Remy really felt.

The two mutants drove their motorcycles around the circular driveway and into the spacious garage. Nothing was said between them as they powered off their bikes and propped them up on their stands. Remy felt a bit awkward standing here with Logan, with Logan knowing all that he did. He had created such a big scene in front of the rest of the X-Men when he departed, and to come back so soon was almost idiotic.

And since there was nothing that could possibly make him feel any worse than he already did, Remy decided to go ahead and go all in with his next moves. "Cher?"

Logan froze in his tracks, just about to head into the mansion before he heard the other speak. "What is it…?" he asked, turning around fully to face him. His fingers were just itching to reach for a cigar---he deserved it after a long day of hard work.

Remy crossed his arms tightly over his chest, wanting to shove his words back down his own throat and pretend he never said anything to begin with. "Remy jus' wanna say t`anks fer all ya did tonigh'." He started, not being able to meet his gaze.

Logan quirked a brow. "Sure…" It was no trouble. In fact, he rather enjoyed himself. He turned back to face the door, taking a step…

"And…"

Apparently Remy wasn't finished.

Logan turned to face him once more, letting him continue.

Remy swallowed heavily and looked at him finally. "Remy figures dat he cannot lose much more tonigh'…so he was wonderin' if ya wouldn't mind listenin' to a proposition of `is."

The feral didn't know what to expect. It could have been anything. "Go ahead, gumbo…"

Remy's heart sped up at the fact that Logan had agreed to hear him out…but the next agreement was the one he was really looking forward to hearing. "Remy was wonderin' if ya could give `em jus' one kiss…and if ya don' like it, ya can push `em off `n he promise to never bother ya `bout his feelin's again. If ya do end up likin' it…ya can decide what to do next." He sighed lightly in relief once it left his lips, but he was anything but calm. If Logan refused…then there was no chance in hell that they would ever end up together…but Logan didn't even want to give it a chance.

Logan raised both his eyebrows. He didn't know whether he was surprised or if he was expecting such a question to be asked. He'd give the kid props for having the guts to ask him. His answer wasn't immediate---since he didn't know if he would want himself to enjoy it, or be completely repulsed by it and reject it. Him rejecting it would only give the boy another excuse to coop himself up in his bedroom…and he didn't want to be the source for his depression…even though from the very beginning he vowed to never even be apart of his affairs. "Fine." Logan leaned back against the wall, slipping his hands into his jean pockets.

Remy looked at him hopefully. "Oui?" He didn't know if he heard right.

"Yeah." Logan said again.

Remy uncrossed his arms and walked over, slow enough so he didn't look to eager, but fast enough so Logan wouldn't have the opportunity to change his mind. "Merci…" He mumbled and didn't even really know where to begin. Would he be overstepping his boundaries by pressing against him? Touching his face; or any part of his body?

He supposed he would find out soon enough.

Remy sighed softly before he leaned in, chests lightly brushing. He brought his head down and let his and Logan's lips linger against one another's before increasing the pressure. It was soft at first, before it turned into a bruising, hungry kiss---much to Remy's satisfaction. He couldn't expect much less from someone like Logan. Remy's mind was foggy and his knees were buckling as he felt their tongues tangle and wrestle, showing no sign of giving up dominance.

After a few more short moments, the kiss was broken, leaving them both panting lightly. Remy's eyes were glazed over, with both lust and need for Logan. It took all of his control to not use his charm on him. "Merci." He said again before he took a few steps back. "Remy gonna go back up to his room now…" he trailed off, hoping that Logan got the memo. He was free to join him…once he made his decision on if the kiss affected him that much or not.

Remy turned and walked into the mansion, almost immediately begin greeted by Rogue and Ororo, whom were all smiles and greeting him and asking if he was okay. The door was closed before Logan could hear anymore. He remained leaning up against the wall, one hand being removed from his pockets to sift through his own dark hair in thought.

So it wasn't as bad as he had first thought it out to be.

Kissing a male was completely different than kissing a woman.

It was something Logan wasn't used to.

However, his body appeared to be responding to the contact.

It could have been several factors that added to his pleasure. The faint taste of spice and tobacco on Remy's lips and tongue, the blood he smelt from the wounds Remy had inflicted upon himself…

Or perhaps the fact that it was Remy.

Never had he thought about being with another member of the team (aside from Jean, but it was clear that wasn't going to happen). He had made it clear to the boy that he wasn't interested in men, but he hadn't realized just how much that hurt Remy. It was evident that Remy didn't want to be with anyone else…and Logan was beginning to think that Derek was perhaps just an outlet for his sadness. He needed someone to be around and care for him, and he wanted that attention from Logan---but Logan refused to provide him with such comfort, so he sought wherever he figured he could get it.

Logan sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes, lolling his head back against the wall. Once the banter behind the door quieted, he only assumed that Remy had gone up to his bedroom and everyone finally allowed themselves to go to bed.

It was hard for Logan to care for someone. Every time he had done so, he ended up being the one getting screwed or what he cherished was taken from him in the worst of ways. Remy could clearly take care of himself if he was to ever get himself in danger. None of the women he had been with previously could have possibly fended off danger if it came their way.

It's not like the rest of the team would care if they got together.

They were practically rooting for it to happen.

He growled and then pushed himself off from the wall, heading inside.

He'd reached a verdict.

---

Within a few moments…

Logan found himself standing in front of Remy's door. He could hear the boy shuffling around inside, pacing across the floor. He was able to smell the nervousness and fear in the air.

Nervous to find out if Logan wanted some of the same things he did.

Fear that he would be rejected once again.

The feral raised a hand and knocked gently on the door, not wanting to startle the already disgruntled man on the other side. He let his hand drop back down to his side, standing as still as stone as Remy fumbled with the doorknob and finally opened the door. "Cher…" he looked deeply into Logan's blue eyes.

Logan took a step forward. "Ya gonna let me in?" he asked, a light smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

Remy smiled back, standing off to the side, letting Logan inside. "`Course…"

Logan walked into the bedroom, turning and Remy dove into his arms. Logan held him in an almost protective embrace, their lips joining once again in an even more heated kiss than before. Remy's arms looped around Logan's neck, closing his eyes and smiled happily into the kiss.

This was all he wanted.

Then and now.

Now and forever.

**-End of Chapter Twelve-**

Author's Notes: Well, there is chapter twelve. I personally liked writing this chapter. I like those last three lines. It made me smile. As you can clearly see, Remy loves Logan dearly, and in time---Logan will learn to love him right back. Logan never said these exact words, but in a way, he is always there to catch him if he falls. Logan promised that Derek would never be able to get close to Remy again…because Logan would be there to intercept him…with his arms wrapped around the man that loves him. Reviews would be appreciated…thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Overall Chapter Rating/Warnings: **I suppose this chapter could be rated teen. As for warnings, there is MAYBE some language and there is going to be fluff. I don't think there is really anything else to warn anyone about. ^-^

**Author's Notes: **Well everyone…this is the last chapter. I started this nearly seven months ago and it's finally down to its last chapter. You have no idea how much I wish it wasn't---and you have no idea how much I hate the fact that there is an odd number of chapters! I'm OCD like that. It's going to bug me now. Every time I visit my page, I'm going to see "13". Oh well. Anyway, I am astonished with the amount of reviews this story has received. I never thought that it would have gotten this high. So, thanks to everyone that reads, reviews, favorites or whatever else. I really do appreciate it. Whelp. Here is the last author's notes…except for the one at the end. XD As usual, no flames. Enjoy the last chapter. Thanks.

**Better In Time - Chapter Thirteen **

* * *

Throughout the night, Remy lay relishing in the warmth that was Logan.

Curling up next to his strong body, inhaling his scent, tracing fondly over his abdomen with the tips of his fingers. Remy adored doing this; succeeding in making the other mutant shiver under his touch. He loved how Logan kept an arm protectively around him, managing a light chuckle or a soft sigh of contentment when Remy would sneak a kiss to his chest. They lay in silence for the most part, not feeling the need for words to describe what just had happened.

Remy pushed everything to the back of his mind throughout this ordeal.

Logan was all that mattered to him now; and nothing could change the way he felt.

When Remy opened his eyes that morning, he expected the feral in bed with him to greet him. The birds would be chirping and the sun would be shining---as fairytales always described. But that wasn't the case at all. It was raining, and there was the absence of the other body. Not even for a second did Remy begin to think about the possibility that he could have done something wrong---something to upset Logan and drive him away. Last night had been perfect, and he was one-hundred percent sure that was the notion from both of them.

Remy sat up and looked around, noting that Logan's clothes were gone, and his own were now folded into a neat pile on the nearby dresser. He sighed lightly, knowing that Logan didn't leave with a bad outlook on the situation. After all, he had been the one that decided to come up to his bedroom last night. He had the choice…and he chose to give the relationship a chance.

A huge wave washed over him when he spotted a note on the end table. Upon seeing it, he grabbed it and flipped it open, smiling as he read the contents.

_Hey Cajun,_

_I'm in the gym. If ya wanna stop by, feel free. If not, I'll see ya downstairs for breakfast. _

_-Logan_

There was no question as to which one he was going to settle with. As soon as he got out of bed, he slipped on a pair of black jeans and a dark crimson button-up shirt. Never in his life had Remy dressed to try and impress someone. But now, he found himself constantly looking himself over in the mirror, trying to think of ways he could possibly be more appealing to the mutant awaiting him in the gym.

After long moments of contemplation, Remy settled with leaving his hair down, letting it fall down onto his shoulders. This was far more attractive (in his mind) for Logan rather than the ponytail he usually sported. For now, this was as good as it was going to get.

His heart was pounding, threatening to rip right through his chest as he walked down the hall to the gym. Remy knew he shouldn't be as nervous as he was, but he was about to face the man he loved more than anything in the world for the first time since they had…made love…last night? A blush crossed his face at the thought. At first, Remy didn't know whether or not Logan was actually capable of doing such a thing…because of his tough exterior.

Upon reaching the gym, Remy peeked his head inside the room, seeing who he expected to see. Logan was currently releasing all his pent-up energy on a punching bag, which had taken quite a beating from him several times before (just like the other ones, only this one wasn't yet ripped completely to shreds); using his bare fists. He was shirtless, a thin sheen of sweat on his back and chest, veins rippling in his arms and forehead. The television that was currently turned on did no good at muting Logan's growls and grunts.

As much as Remy enjoyed watching the site before him, he wanted to get in on the action himself. Once he spotted the remote, he grabbed it and turned off the television. Assuming it was Scooter, or someone that could annoy him just as much, Logan growled and turned to the culprit. His expression softened as soon as he realized who it really was.

"Hey, cher." Remy let a small smile tug at the corners of his lips, leaning back against the wall after tossing the remote on a nearby couch. Now---was he himself capable of changing Logan's mood entirely? From what he had seen at that very moment, he was.

Logan smirked lightly, turning from the punching bag to the other male. "Hey." He advanced towards the boy, and upon reaching him, his body was almost flesh up against Remy's own. "Ya look…" Logan trailed off, trying to think of the perfect word. It was hard to tell a man that he was…beautiful. Therefore, he was fumbling around for a better adjective.

Remy's smile widened a bit, his eyes gazing into Logan's. "…look?" He was eagerly awaiting an answer. It was almost entertaining to see Logan struggle to think up something. It must have been good. So he was worrying for nothing.

Logan's hand trailed up the auburn-haired man's waist, fingers trailing up the soft material of the shirt. "…Good." He finished and let out a soft sigh as he took in Remy's attire. He knew Remy was fully-capable of being sexy, handsome, and all of the above.

"Merci." Remy leaned in and placed a firm kiss on the feral's lips, tasting the faintest of nicotine on his tongue. He must've already had a smoke this morning, which wasn't unusual. The kiss lingered for a few long moments, neither of them wanting to break away, but the need for air made them do just that. "Remy enjoyed `imself las' night…"

Logan looked at the boy seriously, his other hand going up to run slowly through Remy's silky locks. "So did I." Anything Logan ever said was honest; and never would he lie about something like this. Sure enough, with how much they both enjoyed it last night, it wasn't going to be the last time they engaged in it.

Remy couldn't help but smile upon hearing those words. Such words that he had been waiting to hear for so long. "Remy glad dat ya did, cher.." And indeed he was. Nothing in the world could express just how much he was grateful that Logan enjoyed himself. If he wasn't able to provide Logan with any pleasure, there was no way their relationship would ever work out. Remy had given up on Rogue for that purpose, and there was no way in hell he was going to fail Logan in that particular area. "Remy cares about ya a lot…"

Logan nodded lightly. "I know…same goes fer you, Cajun."

Remy could have officially died happy. Another kiss, even more passionate than the last.

Nothing in his life could ever go wrong again.

Now that he had Logan, he had all he could ever want and ever need.

"Remy hope he not keepin' ya from yer workout…" Remy chuckled, his and Logan's lips lightly brushing still.

"Yer not." Logan insisted and instigated another bruising kiss. "Was just about to go take a shower anyway."

"Oh…" Remy trailed off. "Den…Remy guess he will meet ya downstairs fer breakfast…"

That was when Logan grabbed his wrist firmly, not letting him go anywhere.

Remy knew what he was to do next.

They both left the gym, eagerly walking towards Logan's bedroom, where they would engage in some activities that would fall into the same categories as the one's the night before.

Remy could now think with some confidence that no matter how shitty times seem to be, it always seems to get better in time.

All you have to do…is wait.

-End-

Author's Notes: Whelp. There you have it. The last chapter for this story. I actually enjoyed writing this quite a bit. I'm sorry if it wasn't as long as some of you would have liked, but I made it as long as I could. I had this scene planned out in my head for the longest time and I really didn't want to draw it out too much. There is plenty room for that in other stories.

Speaking of other stories---those of you that read/review this---if you checked out my other stories (all which are Logan/Remy) and gave me some feedback. Those don't seem to be getting as much love as this one. I would really like all of the rest of them to be as successful as this one. Reviews make me smile and make me write a lot more. So, thanks.

Its been fun.


End file.
